Sibling Rivality
by Javagirl1992
Summary: Both Lana and Lois both have been dating Clark and both are in love with him? Who will Clark choose?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters

Authors note: Does anyone else realise that Smallville is the only Superman related thing that has Clark in love with Lana and not Lois?

Lana and Lois were sisters. They were very close and told each other everything. It was there trust that started this mess.

Lois was staying at Lana's house for a weekend. They were remembering good times, and what's new when Lana said. "I think I'm in love" "Really? Me too" Lois said. "Yeah with this guy in Smallville he has brown hair, brown eyes, muscular, tall and a wonderful kisser" Lana said dreamily. "Mine too! Tell me Lana who is this mystery man?" Lois asked. "Well you know him" Lana said. "Who is it?' Lois asked impatiently. "Clark Kent" Lana said. "WHAT!" Lois yelled. "Clark, remember you call him Smallville" Lana said. "Oh I know who he is you! You backstabbing two-faced, no good boyfriend stealer!" Lois shouted. "What are you talking about?" Lana asked. "Clark is my boyfriend he has been for a year! You know something? I expected this from anyone but not my sister" Lois said getting ready to leave. "Lois wait!" Lana called after her. But it was to late she was already gone.

Lana flopped on her bed could it be true? That Clark and Lois were dating? Then it hit her. Chloe! Who always knows what's going on? Chloe! She quickly dialled her number. "Hello?" Chloe said. "Hey! I need information on Clark" Lana said. "Um sure Lana what kind of information you need?" Chloe asked nervously. "Is he cheating on me with um Lo- Symone?" Lana asked. "No" Chloe said laughing. Chloe was about to tell her about Lois and Clark but she didn't. Clark said he would tell her himself. "Well I'm coming to Smallville tomorrow see you there" Lana said. "Bye" Chloe said hanging up. She took a deep breath. How are you going to get through this Clark? She thought.

The next morning Chloe walked over to Clark's house and knocked on the door. Jonathan Kent, Clark's father answered the door. "Hi Chloe Clark is-" just then Clark came down the stairs Clark style. "I'm here" he said. "Clark you have two problems lets go to the coffee shop" Chloe said. So the two went to the coffee shop where Lois worked. "There's one" Chloe said pointing at Lois. Lana walked in. "There's two"

Good? Bad? Should I continue? Or not? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Rewritten

A/N: Thank-you all reviewers of this story :) As of this moment I have been a deadbeat fanfiction writer until now! UPDATES AWAY!! *flys around in circles falling* I'm okay :D

Clark knew he had a big decision to make as he saw the two he knew that is wasn't going to be easy. Clark took a deep breath and looked at Chloe who motioned for him to talk to them. But Clark stayed still even though he knew at any moment the two would turn around and see him standing there with a dumbfounded expression but until then he secertly wished it would never happen. But nothing ever goes the way you want it to.

_March on. Do not tarry. To go forward is to move toward perfection. March on, and fear not the thorns, or the sharp stones on life's path._

Clark didn't want to move on he liked things the way they were to move on meant he had to face the thorns and sharp stones being Lois and Lana who he could hear bickering at each other and causing a scene. Before Clark could think another thought Lois and Lana were in a fist fight causing Clark to quickly make his decison quicker than he expected.

_In a minute there is time for decisions and revisions which a minute will reverse._

Clark quickly ran to them and tried to restrain them which was easier said than done. He could of easily used his super strengh but showing his powers wasn't on his list of things to do. Clark looked at Chloe.

"A little help?" Clark asked Chloe.

Chloe just smiled. "No I think I will just sit this one out, Go Lois and Lana!" Chloe cheered.

Clark gave Chloe a saracatic look as he decided maybe using his powers wouldn't be such a problem and as he did he finally seperated the two.

"You!" Both Lois and Lana yelled in unison once seperated by Clark.

Clark gave a small eneasy laugh. "Hey girls" Clark greeted.

"Don't hey girls me Smallville you have alot of explaining to do" Lois told him.

"I know" Clark muttered under his breath.

"And you also have a big choice to make as well" Lana informed him.

Clark took a deep breath. "I know that too" Clark responded.

The two girls looked at him unpatiently waiting for his anwser. Lana grinned a secert grin she knew Clark had loved her since they were young they shared great times together and even gave away a peice of themselves to each other. Lana looked over at Lois with sastifaction_. Poor _Lois. Lana thought_. There is no way on this green planet Clark would choose-_

"Lois" Clark finally responded.

Lana's jaw dropped and looked jelously over and Lois.

"Why her?" Lana asked bitterly.

"She's everything your not" Clark replied bluntly.

"But you have been in love with me since forever" Lana reminded him.

Clark shurgged then replied. "I finally moved on the greatest pain that comes from love is loving someone you can never have I'm tired of waiting"

Lana couldn't bealive what she was hearing but shrugged it off.

"Whatever" Lana said as he walked out leaving everyone behind. She went immeditily went to Lex's Mansion.

"Lana you look unhappy whats wrong?" Lex asked.

"Clark broke up with me" Lana replied.

Lex shared a secert smile. "You know what could take your mind off things a trip to California" Lex told her.

Lana smiled. "I would like that" Lana said.

A/N: Updating helicopter away! Thanks for reading please review :D


	3. Akwardness Between Friends

A/N: Thank-you for the reviews :)

Lois looked at Clark and he looked at her for a moment he wrongly assumed there would an awkward silence between them but he was wrong.

"Look Clark you can't cheat on me and hope that I will helplessly fall right back in your arms" Lois told him.

Clark didn't answer right away and Lois cell phone went off she gave Clark a disgusted look and answered it. Clark nervously tried to look anywhere but Lois tables, chairs, Chloe. Chloe had a weird look on her face then Clark realized how awkward this must have been for her.

"Well as much as I would love to twiddle my thumbs in silence waiting for you to answer Clark I have to be a reporter don't cheat on me with Chloe now" Lois said dryly.

Clark cleared his throat scratching the back of his neck nervously looking at a sudden blushed Chloe and laughed.

"Chloe and I are just friends" Clark informed her.

Lois who was almost out the door turned back. "Yeah. That's what you said about Lana"

Lois walked out the door leaving Clark and Chloe alone to themselves waiting for one of them to break the silence tradition.

"Clark Kent finally gets over Lana Lang this is definitely one for the history books" Chloe teased sounding surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised Do you know what it's like loving someone who doesn't love you back?" Clark asked.

_I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin; I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this facade like I did at the spring formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided it's better to live with a lie than expose my true feelings_

Chloe bit her lip and forced a smile trying not to let Clark see what she was thinking about the confession she made to him long ago.

_My dad told me there are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into. _

Clark gave Chloe a clueless look and Chloe shook her head he gave her the same look before when he was obsessed with Lana.

_I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping that one day you'll fly back to me because I think you're worth the wait. _

At that time that was what Chloe wanted she wanted to admit her feelings she wanted to rip off the facade she was hiding from him  
to ovoid scaring him off. She wanted him to be her love and fly back to her instead of being all lovey-dovey with Lana but times had changed. Chloe met Jimmy Olsen who she loved even more who she could see herself having a future with getting engaged and even married. But even though times had passed since they were teenagers it still hurt Chloe a little bit and it was hard for her to answer Clark's question.

"Yes, Yes I do" Chloe answered softly.

Clark and Chloe stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Suddenly Clark heard a scream of help using his super hearing he recognized it to be the voice of Lois he looked Chloe apologetic.

"As much as I would love to have an awkward conversation with you I need to save someone" Clark told her.

Chloe laughed as Clark quickly ran outside when Clark was out of sight Chloe frowned a little.

"Just leave me like you always do when you fall in love"

A/N: Chapter 3 is up Enjoy :)


	4. Odd Man Killing

A/N: Hi!!! Thanks for the reviews :D

Clark quickly ran out to Lois who was being bugged by an odd looking man Clark ran up to the scene.

.ca/imgres?imgurl=.com/comp/DSN/DSN007/odd-looking-man_~&imgrefurl=.com/DSN007/1772971/&usg=__vYFVr1qHnQlujA6vpGvgVgwV39c=&h=320&w=220&sz=20&hl=en&start=1&um=1&tbnid=WDPrbfsvC8lCuM:&tbnh=118&tbnw=81&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dodd%2Blooking%2Bman%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26um%3D1 - Strange Looking Man

"Don't hurt her or else" Clark threatened.

The guy cocked his head to one side. "Or else what?"

Clark paused realising he couldn't really actually do anything as Clark now if he would of come out and saved Lois as The Blur but he didn't so Clark stood their smiling sheepishly as the man laughed and Lois rolled her eyes.

"I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down" Clark answered lamely letting out a false laugh.

Lois rolled her eyes again shaking her head as the bad guy decided to take them away and tie them up in a random building. Back to back tied together no one said anything for a moment the odd guy left them saying he was going to be right back. Finally Lois spoke up.

"Someone called for you when you were talking to Chloe"

"Who?" Clark asked.

"The big bad wolf he wants his line back" Lois replied. "What were you thinking to change into your secret identity using your super powers to scare him away?"

Clark gave Lois a strange look _did she know? _Seeing Clark's expression Lois started to laugh.

"Kidding your no superhero even if you thought you would be cute and pretend to be one" Lois teased.

Just then the creepy guy approached the two with a grin.

"Hello My name is Cleo A. Ellison but my name is unimportant because your both going to die" Cleo told them.

Cleo said it so casually that Lois and Clark thought he was joking so they started laughing until Cleo pulled out a gun.

"I was only supposed to take out Clark here but I'm not afraid to take out the Daily Planet's precious reporter"

"If you were trying to kill Clark then why did you go after me?" Lois asked.

Cleo laughed. "Haven't you watched any Disney films to get to the hero you go for the damsel"

Lois jaw dropped and gave him an evil look trying to get the ropes off she struggled but Clark easily broke them Lois gave Clark a how did you do that strange look and Clark smiled and shrugged. Lois turned to Cleo who kept on with his annoying smile that smile was so getting on Lois' last nerve she punched him knocking the gun out his hand then she kicked him down to the ground and smiled with fake innocence.

"How's that for a damsel?" Lois asked.

She turned back to Clark who sat there impressed and Lois rolled her eyes at him.

"Does this look like Entertainment Tonight? A little help would go a long way" Lois told him.

Clark got up to do something Cleo grabbed Lois and his gun and held her hostage.

"Don't hurt her or else" Clark said this time with a plan.

"I know I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down good luck with that" Cleo told him.

Clark didn't answer he took the gun out of Cleo's hand and crushed it with his bare hands he knew he would have to explain how he did it to a surprised Lois but it made Cleo have second thoughts he immediately let go of Lois.

"What are you?" Cleo asked.

Clark grabbed him by the shirt and demanded that they would hurt him even more if he didn't tell him why he was trying to kill them.

"Lex, Lex Luthor said you hurt a close friend of his" Cleo admitted.

Clark through him on the ground and looked at Lois they both knew who Lex's close friend was it was Lana who apparently wasn't taking Clark's choice being Lois very well. They both knew what they had to do both started to walk away from Cleo but he stopped them reaviling another piece of information Lex would never want Cleo to blabber out.

"You won't find them there in California"

Clark turned to Lois. "Feel like a sudden urge for sunshine and costal beaches?" Clark asked.

"Are you asking me to go to California with you?" Lois questioned.

Clark nodded his head yes well Lois pondered for a moment then evilly smiled at a thought that came to her head.

"Sure why not lets see what happens when you take the farm from the farm boy" Lois teased.

Clark smiled and led Lois away against Cleo's pleas being stupid again to tell them exactly where Lex and Lana were Lois smiled looking back at a once happy odd man with a gun to a crying baby they walked away without being harmed but there was one thing that was bugging Lois.

"How did you crush that gun with your bare hands?"

Clark looked at her not sure what to say without admitting he had superpowers Clark smiled and rubbed the back of his neck while Lois awaited a reply.

"Uh it was a toy" Clark lied.

Lois gave him a strange look then shook her head.

"You're a weird one Smallville a real weirdo"

A/N: Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
